This invention relates generally to a configurable and adaptable power supply for electronic systems requiring multiple voltages and, more particularly, relates to devices and methods for powering one or more circuits requiring multiple voltages.
There exist adjustable controllers for use in power supplies, particularly in the field of microprocessors and digital signal processors (DSPs). Companies including Linear Technology, Unitrode, Power Trends, and Cherry Semiconductor provide controllers which, together with other components, act as a programmable power supply that can adapt to changing microprocessor voltage requirements. The controller is typically a dc-dc converter that often includes a digital to analog converter (DAC). The DAC accepts a voltage identifier (VID), typically a 5-bit digital word, from the microprocessor, and adjusts the output voltage in accordance with the 5-bit word. Thus, the microprocessor, such as Intel""s Pentium processor, uses a VID to request an optimum voltage from the controller.
Many electronic systems, however, consist of more than one component, circuit or subsystem that may have changing power requirements. Furthermore, one or all components may demand multiple voltages. The system and methods set forth herein effectively and safely manage the power needs of an entire electronic system consisting of multiple circuit loads. It accomplishes this by using multiple programmable power supplies.
Modem electronic systems have a need for a power supply system made up of multiple voltages. These power supplies provide power to a variety of different components within the electronic system. From time to time, various components of the electronic systems may be redesigned, which may result in a change in that component""s power supply requirements. When this happens, the power supply system must be redesigned to accommodate the new power requirements. The system and methods described herein are designed to provide a cost efficient electronic power supply system that is flexible enough to handle a range of supported electronic circuit loads without requiring redesign of the power supply system. The electronic power supply system adaptively configures the power applied to electronic circuit loads, thereby eliminating redesign of the power supply system when a newly developed or different electronic circuits are implemented.
The electronic power supply system preferably includes a power system controller, multiple programmable power supplies, a power bus for distributing power to the electronic circuits, a power control bus, a communication bus, and a plurality of electronic circuit loads. The power supply system applies power to the power bus via the power supplies when each of the electronic circuit loads have compatible power requirements. The electronic circuit loads provide the power system controller with the electronic circuit load power requirements via a communication bus. The power system controller sends commands to the power supplies over the power control bus.
The power system controller manages the electronic power supply system. Management of the electronic power supply system includes methods to ensure the electronic circuits operate in a safe and proper fashion, such as electronic circuit presence detection, electronic circuit identification, power sequencing and power ramping, conflict resolution and reset control. Preferably, the electronic circuit loads are modularized in the form of a circuit board or surface-mounted module, plug in module, etc. The module includes a module connection interface, which can take one of many well-known forms suitable to connect a circuit card to a baseboard or mother board. These are all referred to herein as modules, where each module typically has more than one voltage requirement.
Main power to the electronic power supply system preferably comes from a relatively constant voltage source. Power is initially supplied to the power system controller, module detecting circuit, module identification register, and power supplies. The power system controller communicates with each module via a communication bus. Circuit identification may be used to determine power requirements, or may be bypassed in the event that specific power requirement parameters are obtained directly from each electronic circuit or module.
Desired power requirements may include one or more of the following: voltage control parameters, turn-on sequencing control parameters, voltage delta control parameters, and time delta control parameters. The voltage control parameter indicates the preferred voltage of an electronic circuit. The turn-on sequencing control parameter indicates the turn-on order of each power supply. The voltage delta control parameters indicate the preferred voltage difference between the voltage ramping of two or more power supplies. The time delta control parameters indicates the preferred time difference between turn-on of two or more power supplies.
The power system controller has the ability to resolve power-on requirement conflicts. Using the specified desired power requirements, the power system controller determines the existence of any power conflicts. Before power is transmitted through the power bus, the power conflict must be resolved. Once the power system controller has ensured the absence of conflicts, it provides each power supply the necessary information to power any attached electronic circuit or module. The power supply controller communicates with the power supplies via the power control bus. If an unresolvable conflict exists, the power system controller preferably causes a message to be sent to an operator indicating the presence of an unresolved power requirement conflict.
A method for an electronic power supply system adaptively configuring the power applied to one or more electrical circuit loads is also provided. The method includes the steps of detecting the presence of electronic circuits, determining power supply requirement parameters, examining power supply requirement parameters of each electronic circuit for power conflicts, and programming power supplies to provide requested power-on requirements of each electronic circuit if no conflict exists. Another aspect of the system is the electronic modules for use in the adaptable power supply system. The module includes a module connection interface, a plurality of electronic circuit loads, a communication bus interface adapted for communicating with a power supply controller, a memory device for storing a data structure, where the data structure includes fields to store power supply requirement parameters such as at least one voltage identifier parameter, at least one module identification parameter, at least one power-on sequence parameter, at least one delta voltage parameter, at least one time delta control parameter. The memory device can be a storage register, a manually configurable DIP switch, or a random access memory having an integrated communication bus, such as an I2C bus.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of a preferred embodiment of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description. The detailed description proceeds with references to the accompanying drawings.